I Love Lucy
by Samuraimon
Summary: A story from Kouta's perspective following Lucy's apparent demise and what his reaction would be if she returned! Please review! This is a one shot but there may be more stories like this in the future.


**Author's note: This is a short story I decided to make after watching the entire anime series in the period of three days. This is pretty much a oneshot of Kouta's thoughts after Lucy's apparent death and how he would react if she in fact did survive. As always I do not own anything such as Elfin Lied or have any affiliation with the show "I Love Lucy". I just thought it would be a clever title for the story seeing as it is from Kouta's perspective. **

I Love Lucy

Kouta sat alone as he listened to the sweet sound of the music box before him. In the palm of his hand he held the shell that Nyu had given him. It was so delicate, so smooth as had been Lucy's slender form in his arms. How could he forget the passionate moment they had shared on the stairs overlooking the sea. They had been kids the first time they met there. Their last moment had been one of understanding, sadness, and love. The shell was a light pink color reminding him of Nyu's hair, the melody reminding him of his last moments with the sad and friendless girl from all those years ago. He could still hear her voice and his own from that time…

_I…always wanted to apologize to you, I only endured because of that…kept on living._

_Don't go!_

_Why? I caused your family's…_

_If you hurt someone again I would regret it. That sad girl from when we were kids…and Nyu too…I love them._

_Kouta…_

She had shaken at his touch and at his words, so filled with emotion was she. Kouta remembered the touch of her lips, the memories that had gone through his mind as their lips remained entertwined of them together as children. How he had taken her to the zoo, played with her, and had kept her company.

"_Please, forget about everything. I just wanted to be by your side," _She had said rubbing his cheek and staring sadly into his eyes.

"_Nyu.." _He had said stupidly, while staring into her reddish-pink eyes.

_I'm sorry for all of the bad memories I've caused you…_

_You too. Didn't you make a lot of sad memories too?_

They had hugged. Not a shallow pat on the back but a powerful passionate hug of love. She had kissed his neck and he had kissed hers. Despite everything she had taken from him, he could not seem to let her go. He remembered that he had wanted to stand there forever like that embracing her. At least they had made one more happy memory to share with one another before her apparent death. He sighed as he heard Yuka's voice coming into the room.

"It's because you haven't cleaned in a long time that this would happen. If you don't hurry you won't get any food,"She huffed seeing Kouta still playing the music box.

"Geez, I get it!"

"What is it?"

"Ah, nothing," he said getting up and placing the shell away. He still left the music box playing. Its soothing, yet haunting tone made him feel as though Nyu was there with him. Still a part of his life. A part of the family at the Maple Inn.

He sighed as he made his way to the chair that overlooked the yard. The sun was bright today, but his mind wandered. He had been mourning, so cleaning was the last thing on his mind. He turned to see Yuka setting the table and placing one extra bowel. It perturbed him.

"Yuka? There's one bowel too much."

"She would have wanted to eat too,"she replied with some sadness in her tone.

"You're right,"Kouta said sighing yet again.

He took his place at the table saying his thanks for the food like everyone else.

Nana began digging into the food immediately uttering that it was absolutely delicious.

"Oh? Is this the first time you have eaten soumen?" Yuka asked pleasantly.

Kouta stared at Nana pensively, his own inner suffering seemed to have somehow transferred over to her.

"Yes, I didn't have the chance to try it earlier," Nana paused as she said this, her eyes teary and distant," There are so many wonderful things…So many…"

Mayu quietly spoke staring at Nana, with whom she was very close,"Nana?"

As if from a haze Nana brightened up stuttering slightly as she did so,"I-I'm sorry…Well then! Let's eat!"

"Go ahead, if you don't eat well you won't grow up," Yuka said smilingly to Nana who continued to gorge herself.

Kouta stared deep into his bowel. His life had been filled with a wonderful person and still was filled with the wonderful people he sat there with at table. Yet, he could not help but dwell on the empty spot at the table's head. What he wouldn't give for it to be filled..To see those eyes one more time…

The sounds of Wanta barking happily jostled him out of his brief reverie as Yuka exclaimed,"Oh? I wonder if we're getting visitors."

"I'll go see," Kouta said slipping his shoes on. The prospect of answering the door when there was dinner on the table did not excite him. Yet, the dog was barking happily…could it be? No..that would be impossible…

As he walked almost all the way down the path to the door leading to the street somewhere in the house the music box stopped playing followed by the deafening clang of the clock as it rang, much to the shock and surprise of everyone in the house.

"Huh? It's working," Kouta breathed.

The door as he drew the latch to slide it open seemed to almost go in slow motion. His eyes widened and his heart raced. Everything seemed to freeze as he saw what had to be a ghost stand before him.

Her reddish eyes stared at his, there were holes and cuts in the sleeves and body of the dress. It was the same black dress she wore that night on the stairway. The shine in her eyes were as though she was about to cry as she uttered,"Kouta…I never let go."

"Nyu,"he said dumbstruck, before gasping as she tried to step forward and falling. He caught her firmly and stared into the luminous pools that were her eyes. She had been injured but had come home with her strength. The strength that gave her a reason to live, a strength that he knew in his heart was him.

"Nyu,"he repeated for a second time," I'm here."

She straightened up her cheeks flushed, she could see behind that all the others had come to see what had been keeping Kota from his meal. Yuka had shouted to the others to hurry quickly, but Kouta had not heard. Yuka now looked slightly sad to Lucy, perhaps because she knew that Kouta would be forever lost to her now. Nana and Mayu both appeared as shocked as ever before. Yet, with Nana there was still perhaps some nervous apprehension, or was it tears?

Kouta placed his hand on her shoulder and took her by his side as the door to the outside closed. The horns on her head had still not grown back from that fateful night Kouta could tell, but she was with people she could trust. Horns or not, the persecution and hate ended as soon as she entered.

Kouta as he lead her to the others up near the house said all that needed to be said,"Welcome home." And for the first time since his encounter with Nyu on the bridge he could tell she believed it.

Das Ende


End file.
